1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a jig for the batch production of optical communication apparatuses and to a batch production method using the jig. In particular, the present invention relates to a jig having a structure capable of holding a plurality of silicon bases thereon, so that the silicon bases can be processed in a batch fashion, thereby enabling mass production of optical communication apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, devices for optical communication are configured by coupling optical devices, such as laser diodes or photo diodes, to fiber optic transmission lines (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9coptical fibersxe2x80x9d). In the fabrication of such an optical communication apparatus, an optical device is coupled to an optical fiber, each of which is aligned with respect to the other to obtain optical transmission efficiency. The alignment of the optical device with the optical fiber is achieved using one of two basic methods. These are active alignment and passive alignment.
In the active alignment method, the coupling position is determined by peaking the amount of laserdiode light incident to a juxtaposed optical fiber. The laser diode and optical fiber are then fused at the determined coupling position by use of a laser welder or coupled by means of an epoxy adhesive. However, the determination of the exact coupling position requires a sophisticated technique.
Furthermore, the active alignment method involves high costs, corresponding to about 70xcx9c80% of the manufacturing costs of the final product. For this reason, it is imperative to reduce the manufacturing costs, which may be accomplished by reducing the number of elements used in the active alignment method or by improving the active alignment method itself.
In the passive alignment method, the coupling position between the laser diode and optical fiber is determined without activating the laser diode. The passive alignment method uses photolithography to fabricate a silicon base with a V-shaped micro-groove of a predetermined structure for coupling, and an optical fiber is arranged within the groove in a self-aligning manner. Also, passive alignment does not require the use of a laser welder, which is an expensive apparatus, so that optical communication apparatuses can be manufactured at a lower cost. Therefore, this method is more widely used than active alignment.
In a conventional passive alignment method, a V-shaped groove for an optical fiber, a U-shaped recess for a laser diode and a U-shaped recess for a monitor photo diode are all formed in the upper surface of one silicon base, into which these devices are respectively fitted. After completing the alignment of the optical devices and optical fiber on each silicon base of a given batch, the silicon bases are moved one by one to a die bonder in order to sequentially conduct a bonding process for the optical devices on the silicon bases. Subsequently, the silicon bases are moved one by one to a wire bonding stage to sequentially conduct a bonding process for metal wires of the silicon bases. The resultant silicon bases are then moved one by one to an epoxy bonder to sequentially conduct a capping process for the silicon bases.
Accordingly, each of the above processes are carried out for each silicon base, which is entirely counter to the advantages of batch production. The low process rate of such a conventional fabrication method for optical communication apparatuses results in a degradation in productivity because the fabrication is conducted by silicon base units, which greatly increases manufacturing costs.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to solve the above-described problems involved in the conventional method, by providing a jig and a method using the same for the batch production of optical communication apparatuses, to attain a high processing rate and improved productivity.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a jig for the batch production of optical communication apparatuses comprising: a jig body whose upper surface is provided with a plurality of U-shaped recesses arranged so as to receive a plurality of silicon bases each carrying optical devices, and a plurality of vacuum holes vertically formed through the jig body such that the vacuum holes communicate with a bottom surface of each U-shaped recess.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a batch production method for optical communication apparatuses comprising the steps of: seating a plurality of silicon bases, each carrying optical devices, on U-shaped recesses of a jig, the jig comprising a jig body whose upper surface is provided with a plurality of U-shaped recesses arranged so as to receive the plurality of silicon bases and a plurality of vacuum holes vertically formed through the jig body such that the vacuum holes communicate with a bottom surface of each U-shaped recess; and applying a vacuum to the vacuum holes of the jig body.